Amber McKenzie
Amber McKenzie is a Civilian member of the United Alliance of Heroes of the Alpha Division. She is a weapons development specialist and a field combatant. She is the granddaughter of the Director of the Alpha Base: Jerome Stone. She is the older sister of the White Aether Guardian Ranger Liam McKenzie . Character History Amber was born in Reefside California where her parents were stationed as members of the Hexagon division of the United Alliance. Amber is an optimistic and social girl who sometimes has a tendency to come off as a vapid valley-girl with a happy-go-lucky attitude. She grew up around the United Alliance and was selected to join whenever she was eighteen. She worked in weapon development and research. She worked at the Hexagon division in Reefside for two years before she was transferred to the newly established Alpha Division in Angel Grove along with her mother, father, and grandfather. While she worked at the Hexagon division she met her boyfriend Matthew Gray, one of the agents assigned to the communications division, and a friend of her brother Micah. The two held a long distance relationship when Amber was transferred. Amber worked as a part time communications specialist at the Alpha base to begin with; as the Alpha division was not affiliated with any active Ranger teams, or any military forces and were only developing weapons for the likes of SPD, Lightspeed Rescue, and the Silver Guardians. (All divisions of the United Alliance). After the apperance of the Pandora Mist and the invasion of King Aradon, Amber began working with her team developing weapons to combat the Metalliwisps soliders and defend the city, as well as becoming a feild combatant with a focus on in-feild weapon repair. Power Rangers: Aether When King Aradon sent down the Genjester Cybershade and an army of Metalliwisp Soliders, Amber and her mother and father were among the Agents who were caught up in the attack. She attempted to make contact with the base to call for backup. She watched as her parents were caught up in a surpise attack and injured. When Liam as the White Aether Guardian Ranger appeared, Amber was able to help the medical teams get the injured agents out. With Liam established as an Agent, Amber was assigned to become a member of his support team by her Grandfather. Her duty was to act as an instructor for the Rangers on the use of their Alliance issued weapons, and to assist and stand in for the Rangers should they be unable to do so for some reason or another. Trivia *Amber was originally not supposed to be Liam's sister in the original drafts of the story. Liam was supposed to be an only child. Amber was another agent, however whenever the Author included her in the scene where Liam is looking in on his parents after the attack, and included Amber in the scene she decided to rewrite the character as Liam's older sister. Category:PR Allies Category:Allies Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Female